Let Tonight Rest
by HelleBoreHunt
Summary: Prowl has, once again, worked himself all day until he hurts all over. Seeking out his mate for comfort, he accidentally looses an angry saboteur upon himself with a few unintentional words. Sometimes though, anger is needed to heal the wounds we didn't know were there.


**A/N: I thought I'd try my hand at Prowl/Jazz. Please let me know how I did! I'm a little unsure, but I think I did alright.  
Warnings: Kissing, one itty bitty swear.  
Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Prowl sighed as he set the datapad on his desk. The twins were going to be the death of him. With a groan, Prowl put his servos on his desk and stood. He straightened, wincing as he did. Sitting for such a long time was murder on his back, and his doorwings. He twisted around, left, then right. It helped some, but not nearly enough.  
With another sigh, Prowl circled his desk, heading towards the door. It was well into the recharge cycle; he'd have to get up for his next shift in a few groons. Luckily, his quarters weren't too far off.  
Prowl rubbed his neck as the door to his quarters cycled closed. There was tension there, built up from having his helm bent all day. Really, he was sore and tense all over. Working all day wasn't good for him; Jazz and Ratchet both told him that on a regular basis, on top of his body already telling him so. He knew they were right, but he had a job to do. No matter how much they complained, he couldn't shirk his duties. Speaking of the saboteur...  
Jazz was curled up on their shared berth, deep in recharge. Prowl couldn't help the small smile crossing his face. His bondmate was cute when he recharged, curled up into a ball. His arms were outstretched though, reaching towards Prowl's side of the berth. Prowl sighed, walking over to the berth and sitting down on the edge. He gently rubbed one of the sensory horns on top of his helm, making the saboteur shift. Jazz's visor lit up, slowly and dimly, as he pulled himself out of recharge.  
"Prowler?"  
"Yes Jazz, it's me."  
Jazz smiled, raising himself up on his arm. "Hey. What took ya so long, babe?" He whispered. It was playful, but Prowl could feel the undertone of worry over their bond.  
"Do not fret, my dear. The twins have merely been up to mischief lately."  
Jazz frowned. "As much as Ah love those two, Ah hate all the extra work they give ya."  
Prowl chuckled. "Thank you for your concern. It is nothing I can't handle, I assure you." He moved his servo to cup his mate's face.  
Jazz leaned into the touch, nuzzling the servo. "The stiffness in you're doorwings tells me otherwise."  
Prowl sighed. "Nothing a little recharge won't fix."  
Jazz smiled, scooting over and patting the berth. "Dive right in, babe."  
Prowl smiled back, climbing into the berth. After a moment of hesitation, he lay down on his front, his doorwings fanning out above him. He sighed in relief.  
"Prowler..."  
"I know Jazz, I know."  
Jazz sighed, frowning. He scooted forward until he was pressed to Prowl's side, chirring to get his attention. Prowl turned his head, looking at his mate. Jazz pressed their helms together, sending waves of affection over their bond. Prowl sighed again. Encouraged, Jazz's servo sought out the doorwing closest to him, rubbing gently at the base. Prowl grunted, though it slowly morphed into a pleased groan as the tension melted away.  
"Ya good, Prowler?" Jazz asked.  
Prowl nodded. "You're too good to me, Jazz. I don't know how I got you here or what's keeping you here, but I'm thankful for it."  
The touches stopped. Prowl frowned, feeling a mix of emotions on his mate's side of the bond.  
"Whaddya mean, Prowler?"  
Prowl looked at him curiously. "What do I mean?"  
Jazz shifted, rising up on his arm again. "Ya said ya didn't know how ya got me here. Or how you're keepin meh here."  
Prowl shrugged. "I truly don't." He stroked Jazz's side. "You're such an amazing mech. You're beautiful, you're outgoing and charismatic, you're everyone's friend... you have the most caring spark I've ever seen. And I'm just... plain old me. Nothing special. I really don't know how I could deserv-" Prowl cut himself off, optics widening. Was that... anger? Prowl looked at his bondmate. No, that wasn't anger: that was fury.  
"What!"  
Prowl yelped as Jazz pounced, flipping him over. When Prowl made to resist, Jazz caught his wrists and pinned them to the berth.  
"Jazz!"  
"Shut up Prowl."  
Prowl immediately fell silent. He had seen Jazz this angry before, but never directed at him. He was a little scared.  
"You... you think you're nothing special? That you don't deserve me? Well... you're wrong. You're smart, Prowl, smart in a way most of us can't comprehend. You don't show it, but you care for all of us slaggers. And Primus, Prowl, Ah don't if Ah've ever seen anyone so gorgeous, and Ah've been around." He pressed a kiss to his chevron. "And you deserve me because you worked for me, like you work for everything else. But really, Ah don't think people in love deserve each other. That makes us sound like objects, don't you think?"  
Prowl was shocked into silence, mouth agape. That... that was not what he was expecting. At all. "Jazz..."  
Jazz looked down. "S-sorry. It's just... you're my world Prowler. You're the tempo to my melody. Ah love you." Jazz looked up at him, visor shining. "Ah love you so much."  
Prowl smiled. He put his servo under Jazz's chin, tilting his helm up until he was looking at him. "Jazz. That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." He kissed him softly. "Thank you." He flooded their bond with affection and pure, unfiltered love.  
Jazz chuckled, lowering his helm to nuzzle his neck. "Any time, babe." He whispered, sending his own love back across to the tactician.  
Jazz moved, reclaiming his own side of the berth. He tugged and rolled Prowl until he was on his front again. Jazz pressed against his side, rubbing his doorwings with soothing touches and pressing a kiss to the side of his face. "Good night, lover." He said, visor dimming.  
Prowl smiled. "Good night, Jazz." He replied, falling into recharge.  
Jazz smiled, throwing his arm over his mate's back and pulling him close. Tomorrow, he'd deal with his bondmate's lack of self-confidence and inability to take a break. Tomorrow, he'd deal with the twins and the stress they'd caused him. Tomorrow, he'd talk to Ratchet about doing something to make Prowl not be in so much pain all the time. But for tonight? Tonight, he'd lay with his mate and not worry about tomorrow.


End file.
